


We can be Heroes

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Нандо переходит в Ливерпуль.
Series: АПЛ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	We can be Heroes

Конечно, Стиви знал Фернандо Торреса — все знали Фернандо Торреса. Но одно дело встречаться с ним в игре соперником, и совершенно другое — видеть его на своей стороне поля в качестве соратника. Когда Нандо впервые вошёл в раздевалку Ливерпуля, то смущённо улыбался, выглядывая из-под крашеных вихров. Слишком смущённо, для того, чтобы Стиви ему поверил: театр в Англии к моменту появления Фернандо Торреса в его жизни существовал уже пятьсот лет, запечатлевшись у каждого англичанина в генах. Стиви было двадцать семь, и, несмотря на разницу в четыреста семьдесят три года, он мог отличить хорошего актёра от плохого.

Фернандо Торрес был хорошим актёром. Просто превосходным. Когда он подошёл к Стиви, протянул руку для приветствия и представился, быстро взглянув из-под ресниц:

— Нандо... — Стиви искренне восхитился.

В этом взгляде было столько оценивающего интереса, что и лучшему тренеру страны не снилось. «Капитан, говоришь? Ну, что ж, посмотрим...» — читалось в этих цепких карих глазах. Впрочем, Нандо тут же захлопал ресницами, развевая ими все эти фразы по ветру, и перед Стиви остался только смазливый парнишка, теряющийся в новой обстановке настолько, что Стиви мысленно ударил себя по рукам, чтобы ободряюще не обнять его за плечи: шекспировские гены подсказывали, что такая фривольность может закончиться убийством.

А мастерством убить кого-нибудь на поле Нандо владел виртуозно. Стиви наблюдал за ним на тренировках. Порой это делалось с очаровательной улыбкой, которая вкупе с холодным расчётливым взглядом обладала свойством серной кислоты выжигать дыру в противнике, а порой с откровенным нахальством, которое тут же приглушалось настолько невинным взглядом, что Стиви только языком прицокивал.

Всё бы ничего — такое лицедейство, достойное сцены Глобуса, вызывало внутренние аплодисменты. Ровно до тех пор, пока Нандо на тренировке, где они играли, разбившись на команды, не сфолил — да так жёстко, что судья — помощник тренера — строго вынес предупреждение. Нандо развёл руками, и лицо у него стало настолько беспомощное, что у Стиви заболело сердце. Нандо бросил на него внимательный взгляд, словно ставя галочку, и, чуть ухмыльнувшись, вернулся к игре.

В раздевалке, когда все разошлись, а Стиви как назло завозился и остался, Нандо подошёл к нему и, глядя снизу вверх, хотя был чуть выше, сказал, горько вздохнув:

— Ты тоже считаешь, что я виноват, кэп?

Стиви понял, что его прощупывают.

— А ты считаешь, что нет? — решил он потянуть время и посмотреть, чем дело кончится.

Нандо закусил губу и опустил взгляд, его ресницы подрагивали. Стиви следил за ним, затаив дыхание и чувствуя, что его запястья будто начинают стягивать незримые нити, какие привязывают к марионеткам.

— Я... Я сожалею... — тихо проговорил Нандо, и Стиви почти было ему поверил, если бы тот снова быстро не посмотрел ему в глаза.

«Хера ты сожалеешь», — подумал Стиви, падая в карий морок. Ему стало как-то не по себе: раздевалка пуста, охрана далеко — вдруг его расчленённый труп так и не найдут?

— Мне пока сложно адаптироваться... — застенчиво улыбнулся Нандо. — Английский футбол несколько иной... — Он с тоской посмотрел в окно.

Это было красиво, ничего не скажешь: Стиви оценил выгодный ракурс шеи и скул. Из окна ещё, как по заказу, в это время прорезался солнечный луч, который выделил каждую веснушку, поэтому кожа Нандо будто осветилась золотом.

«Твою ж мать...» — подумал Стиви, судорожно сглатывая: во рту сразу пересохло. Тугие нити затянулись вокруг щиколоток.

— Я подумал... — проворковал Нандо, снова посмотрел на него обезоруживающим взглядом, и Стиви тут же ощутил удавку на шее. — ...Что ты мне поможешь...

— Я попробую... — сказал Стиви и, размахнувшись, вмазал ему в скулу.

Нити оборвались. Нандо дёрнулся, личина от удара слетела, тут же растворившись в воздухе золотой пылью. Он потёр щёку, повернулся к Стиви, и тот наконец увидел его настоящим. «Точно не найдут...» — мелькнуло у него в голове за мгновение до того, как Нандо со всей силы врезал ему в челюсть. Стиви ответил. Нандо набросился на него и, срубив подножкой, повалил на пол.

— Думаешь, ты такой крутой?.. Сссука английская... — прошипел Нандо, навалившись сверху и вцепившись ногтями ему в лицо.

Мысли Стиви, уже распрощавшегося с глазом, замельтешили как запросы в гугле: «Существуют ли одноглазые футболисты?», «Можно ли играть в футбол окривевшим?» — и совсем уж сюрреалистичное: «А как бы играл в футбол Дэвид Боуи?» Именно она и спасла: в голове заиграла «Heroes», и, повторяя про себя: «We can be Heroes», Стиви с усилием перевернул брыкающегося Нандо на спину и притиснул его к полу, схватив за запястья и крепко сжав их над головой.

— Думаю... да... — пропыхтел Стиви, едва удерживаясь на Нандо: тот вырывался и отчаянно елозил под ним, не сдаваясь ни на секунду.

В какой-то момент Нандо вдруг, зарычав, рванул вверх и прицельно впился Стиви в губы поцелуем. Стиви, растерявшись, отпустил запястья, и Нандо, обхватив его за шею, вторгся в рот, с причмокиванием углубляя поцелуй. Стиви упёрся ладонями в пол, пытаясь подняться и стряхнуть его с себя, но Нандо потянулся вслед, повиснув, не размыкая губ.

— Твою ж мать... — выдохнул Стиви, когда Нандо наконец от него отклеился. Его немного повело: он давно так ни с кем не целовался. Очень давно. Никогда, если быть точным.

Он уселся на пол, подняв за собой Нандо, который продолжал цепляться за его шею, и сипло проговорил:

— Вот это представление...

— Ты ещё не видел концовки... — процедил Нандо и, разжав руки, размахнулся и засветил ему кулаком в глаз.

Стиви охнул, схватившись за лицо, проморгался, выясняя, всё ли в порядке со зрением, и посмотрел на Нандо. Тот, казалось, медлил в раздумьях, то ли снова поцеловать его, то ли врезать в другой глаз.

— Так... — быстро проговорил Стиви, ловя момент. — Хорошо... А с соперниками на поле так сможешь?

— Как? — усмехнулся Нандо. — Целоваться? Или морды бить?

— Ну, целоваться не обязательно, — сказал Стиви. — Хотя... Нет, судья против будет... Нам не нужны проблемы с красными карточками. А вот когда ты их сперва... — Стиви покрутил руками, состроил глазки заплывающим глазом. — А потом... хренак! — стукнул он кулаком по ладони. — Чтоб Шекспир в гробу перевернулся!

— Ну, смогу, — ответил Нандо, улыбаясь.

Улыбка была самая настоящая, не театральная. «We can beat them, for ever and ever, Oh we can be Heroes...» — мысленно пропел Стиви, а вслух сказал:

— Отлично! Вот на матче с Манчестером и попробуем.


End file.
